A Heart to Remember
by Olibu
Summary: "...dan penantian itu seperti sia-sia."/ Cinta bila tak terkatakan dan tak terucapkan, maka penantian itu akan sia-sia. Lalu sia-siakah arti mencintai itu sendiri? / For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award. February-March: Heart Expression


_Remaja laki-laki itu sekilas tersenyum. Diambilnya selembar foto yang menumpuk di atas meja. Sorot matanya melembut ketika akhirnya selembar foto itu menjadi fokus tatapannya. Setelah beberapa detik, tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil selembar foto lagi dari atas meja, kemudian diulangnya tingkah yang lalu. _

_Sampai pada foto kelima, baru dibukanya suara. Hanya pada lembar foto itu. "Aku mungkin tidak tau siapa namamu walaupun aku telah mengamatimu selama ini. Aku hanya tau, begitulah kau. Gadis yang tersenyum pada semua orang dan menyebarkan energi positif pada orang-orang itu. Terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang menyebar itu."_

_Laki-laki itu diam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Maaf karena mengagumimu dengan jalan seperti ini. Entah kenapa keberanianku selalu meredup bila berpapasan denganmu," lanjutnya. Samar-samar didengarnya suara milik sahabatnya memanggil dari luar. Ia tersenyum. "Nah, aku harus pergi. Kau tau kemana? Mengabadikan adegan dimana kau tersenyum."_

_Dirapikannya tumpukan foto itu dan dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop coklat besar. Usai memastikan tidak ada satu fotopun yang tercecer, ia keluar menemui sahabatnya._

"_Lama sekali," komentar sahabatnya._

"_Kau tau kan apa yang kulakukan selama itu?" ucap lelaki berambut perak itu._

"_Aku tau," sahut sahabatnya. "Gadis bersepatu roda itu lagi, kan?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eyeshield 21 FF Award—February-March: <em>Heart Expression<em>**

**Title : A Heart to Remember**

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**

**Written by : "Are" Diangel**

**Inspiration : Let Me Leave Three Word Behind**

**Pairing : Sena Kobayakawa X Suzuna Taki**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AR, OoC, GaJe, abal, _typo_, _misstypo_**

**_dedicated _to my beloved virtual family : TBMF for 1st Anniversary **

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu melihat sekeliling, menjadikan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya menjadi fokus kedua bola matanya. Ini pertama kalinya ia ada di tempat ini, itulah yang membuat tempat ini asing di matanya. Tiba-tiba tatapannya tertumbuk pada deretan foto di salah satu sisi di dinding ruangan itu.<p>

"Sena, siapa yang merangkulmu di dalam foto itu?" Suzuna bertanya sembari menunjuk pada sebuah foto berbingkai yang terpajang di ruang tamu keluarga Kobayakawa.

Sena menoleh, melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Suzuna. Dalam bingkai itu ada fotonya dengan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut perak yang tengah merangkulnya. Aura persahabatan kental sekali terpancar dari foto tersebut.

Sementara Sena berusaha menenangkan hatinya tanpa terlihat, Suzuna menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut cowok bergelar Eyeshield 21 yang ada di sampingnya itu. Setengah heran mengapa memerlukan beberapa detik lebih lama hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi yang mungkin hanya memerlukan beberapa kata untuk keperluan itu.

Gadis itu tak tau, apa yang mengusik hati Sena walaupun hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang terkesan ringan dan basa-basi.

"Sena?"

"I-itu Riku. Riku Kaitani," jawab Sena. "Sahabatku."—_yang sempat menyukaimu_.

"Sahabat Sena, ya?" sahut Suzuna. Ia mengangguk angguk mengerti. "Dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Dia..." Sena mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak menatap Suzuna maupun foto berbingkai itu. "... sudah meninggal." Sena merasakan emosinya seperti teraduk saat mengatakan tiga kata itu. _Dia sempat menyukaimu sebelum dia pergi_, batin Sena bersuara. _Dia bahkan lebih mengenalmu daripada aku_.

"Maaf." Kini Suzuna mengerti kenapa Sena memerlukan beberapa detik lebih lama untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukankah kehilangan seorang sahabat itu merupakan hantaman yang berat bagi sebagian orang? Gadis itu tidak menduga bahwa ada sebab lain dibalik alasan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sena. Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Apa kau... megenalnya?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau tampak bahagia sekali, Riku. Ada apa?" tanya Sena heran ketika melihat sahabatnya itu terus menerus tersenyum.<em>

_Usai memberikan Sena sebuah senyum lebarnya, Riku menjawab, "Tadi aku akhirnya berkenalan dengannya."_

"_Gadis bersepatu roda itu?"_

"_Ya," Riku mendesah, "pada akhirnya. Tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat keberanian untuk menyapanya dan berkenalan."_

"_Akhirnya pengamatanmu selama empat bulan terakhir ini akan segera berujung, ya?" ujar Sena. "Mengamatinya secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya tanpa ada seorangpun yang tau kecuali aku dan kau." Cowok berambut coklat karamel itu seperti ikut merasakan kelegaan serta kebahagiaan sahabatnya. "Lalu, siapa namanya? Jadi dia sekarang sudah mengenalmu, kan?"_

"_Ya," sahut Riku. "Setelah aku menyebutkan namaku, Riku Kaitani, dia tersenyum dan menyebutkan namanya."_

_Sena menunggu. "Dan namanya adalah?"_

"_Suzuna Taki."_

* * *

><p>"Mengenalnya?" ulang Suzuna heran. "Tentu saja tidak, Sena. Untuk apa aku bertanya padamu bila aku mengenalnya. Sepertinya aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."<p>

Kata-kata itu melumpuhkan Sena. Ia seperti ikut merasakan perasaan Riku apabila mendengar bahwa gadis yang disukainya—yang diamatinya selama berbulan-bulan dan membuatnya senang hanya karena pada akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis itu—mengatakan bahwa bahkan ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengan Riku.

"Sena, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Suzuna terdengar jernih di telinga Sena.

"Tentu, Suzuna. Aku baik-baik saja." Sena menyahut. "Sekarang, sampai dimana kita tadi?" Dicobanya tidak terlarut dalam gelombang perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya itu.

_Riku, maafkan aku_, batin sang Eyeshield 21 itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sena, aku ingin mengaku pada gadis itu."<em>

"_Apa? Bahwa kau mengamatinya selama hampir lima bulan ini?"_

"_Ya." Riku menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat. "Aku ingin mengatakannya." Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan perlahan dihembuskannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."_

"_Sekarang? Dimana kau akan menemuinya?"_

"_Di taman. Aku hanya mempunyai perasaan untuk pergi secepatnya. Doakan aku, ya."_

"_Pasti."_

* * *

><p>Sena memutar video yang ada di memori otaknya. Hening dan membeku.<p>

Hari itu adalah terakhir kali Sena bertemu dengan Riku. Kali terakhir didengarnya suara sahabatnya itu di dunia. Kini ia hanya dapat mengandalkan kekuatan ingatannya untuk mengingat sosok sahabatnya itu dalam kenangan.

Terkadang Sena merutuki nasib sahabatnya itu. Penantiannya selama beberapa waktu harus berakhir dengan kepergiannya. Tidak sesuai dalam bayangan tentang akhir yang bahagia. Hari dimana diharapkannya penantian itu berakhir dengan sebuah pengakuan justru dipenggal dan diakhiri secara paksa dengan sebuah kematian.

Tragis.

Ditambah lagi gadis yang dicintainya tidak mengingat perkenalan kedua sosok itu, bahkan pertemuan mereka. Lalu apa arti penantian Riku selama itu?

Apa arti waktu selama berbulan-bulan itu? Apa arti kegelisahan, kebahagiaan, kecemasan, serta segala macam perasaan yang Riku miliki untuk gadis itu? Apa arti segala hal yang telah terjadi selama pengamatan dan penantian yang dialami Riku?

Sia-siakah?

Sena bangkit berdiri. Sudah tiga bulan ini dia bersama dengan Suzuna. Bertahan sekaligus menahan agar gadis itu tetap ada di sampingnya. Sama sekali bukan karena ingin direbutnya gadis itu dari sahabatnya, hanya saja kesempatan itu tiba-tiba saja datang disodorkan padanya. Ia sadar, Suzuna adalah potongan kenangan tentang Riku, yang bisa disentuhnya dan dikenangnya. Yang hidup dan _nyata_.

Yang tanpa disadari oleh Sena telah menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan sahabatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sena?"<p>

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih." Suzuna menggandeng tangan kiri Sena yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Tubuh Sena menegang sesaat. Dicobanya menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba lebih cepat daripada biasanya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya,

Suzuna berdecak pelan, seperti tidak sabar. "Aku heran. Sebenarnya Sena memang polos atau hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, Suzuna," ucap Sena perlahan. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Entah kau sadari atau tidak, ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku menonton," ujar Suzuna disertai senyumnya. "Dan film romantis? Ini seperti bukan kau saja, Sena. Biasanya kau hanya membawaku berkeliling taman."

"Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa aku melakukan itu," gumam Sena tidak jelas sebagai sahutan.

Hening. Sepasang manusia itu berjalan melewati beberapa estalase toko. Tangan mungil milik Suzuna masih menggenggam tangan milik Sena. Kedua sosok itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Sena?"

"Ya?"

"Kau percaya tidak pada akhir kisah cinta yang bahagia?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sena. Heran kenapa tiba-tiba Suzuna menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Namun detik berikutnya, dia mengerti. Memang seperti inilah dia. Lagipula, bukankah mereka baru saja melihat film yang berkisah soal cerita-cerita cinta?

"Baiklah, kuberi contoh saja, ya?" Lalu tanpa menunggu respon dari Sena, gadis berambut _dark blue_ itu melanjutkan. "Dongeng ini sangat populer, dimana ada seorang gadis ysng menunggu seseorang dalam kematiannya. Menunggu seseorang itu datang untuk menghidupkannya kembali dari sihir jahat." **[1]**

Sena menunggu kelanjutan kisah dari mulut gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Lalu? Apakah seseorang itu datang?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Suzuna. "Bukankah semua dongeng seperti itu?"

"Iya," angguk Sena. "Semua dongeng memang selalu berakhir bahagia seperti itu." Lalu dalam setengah bisikan dilanjutkannya, "Walaupun tidak masuk akal sekalipun."

"Kau lupa satu kata."

"Apa?"

"Selamanya. Semua dongeng memang selalu berakhir bahagia selama-lamanya seperti itu," kata Suzuna. "Sayangnya di dunia ini tidak ada yang benar-benar seperti itu."

"Kau benar, Suzuna," sahut Sena. Tiba-tiba cowok itu menegakkan punggungnya. "Memang tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kadang seseorang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang dan penantian itu seperti sia-sia."

Hening. Heran karena tidak ada sahutan dari Suzuna, Sena menoleh dan mendapati Suzuna tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata ganjil. "Ada apa?" tanya Sena.

"Heran," ucap Suzuna. "Bahkan Sena bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu."

Sena tersenyum. "Kau mau coklat?" tanyanya. Dan dalam sekejap, percakapan ganjil yang baru saja terjadi di antara kedua orang itu terlupakan.

_...dan penantian itu seperti sia-sia._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sena, dia tidak terlihat di seluruh penjuru taman. Dimana dia?"<em>

"_Hie? Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Riku," jawab Sena. "Aku tidak mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana aku tau dia dimana? Bukankah kau yang paling tau tentang dia?"_

"_Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku yang paling tau tentang dia," bantah Riku. "Yang aku katakan adalah, aku lebih tau tentang dia daripada kau."_

"_Tidak salah. Bukankah memang kau yang mengamatinya begini lama?"_

"_Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau di balik kalimatmu itu terkandung kata-kata seperti 'Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengamatinya saja?'" ujar Riku. Kedua matanya menyipit menatap Sena._

_Sena tergeragap. "Emm... mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," kata Sena pada akhirnya. "Mungkin."_

_Senyum Riku terbit perlahan. Dirangkulnya Sena yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Satu kepastian yang bisa kuberikan adalah aku tak akan seperti ini selamanya."_

_Sena melirik ke arah Riku. Tidak menyahut karena dia merasa kata-kata Riku belum selesai._

"_Suatu saat, entah kapan, aku akan ada bersamanya. Menjaganya," lanjut Riku. "Tidak akan selamanya seperti ini. Suatu saat pasti keberanianku muncul juga."_

"_Aku tau," kata Sena. "Aku hanya sedikit heran saja. Ternyata Riku bisa sampai kehilangan keberanian seperti ini."_

"_Dia yang pertama," gumam Riku. "Gadis pertama yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan semoga saja dia yang terakhir." Dihelanya napas perlahan-lahan. "Karena itulah kukatakan aku akan menjaganya. Dia satu-satunya."_

"_Dan dia yang pertama bagi Riku," tambah Sena._

"_Ya," sahut Riku setengah berbisik. Detik berikutnya, ia seperti tersentak. Dilepaskannya rangkulannya pada Sena dan berseru, "Aku hampir lupa topik utama! Dimana dia?"_

"_Di rumahnya mungkin," jawab Sena, agak lelah pada pertanyaan yang diajukan sahabatnya dan malas menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula; bahwa Riku salah bertanya padanya._

"_Apa mungkin dia sakit, ya?" kata Riku lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tau rumahnya, tapi mustahil aku bisa secara tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku masih asing baginya, walaupun tidak sama halnya dia untukku. Lagipula—"_

"_Sudahlah, Riku," kata Sena sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Riku. Dicobanya menenangkan rasa yang timbul di hati sahabatnya itu. Kegelisahan. Bukankah itu adalah peran sahabat pada umumnya? "Kita lihat besok. Tenanglah, suatu saat nanti, bukankah kau yang akan menjaganya agar tidak sakit?" Sena membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Riku beberapa waktu yang lalu._

"_Ya," ucap Riku setengah tak yakin. Ia merasakan tangan Sena yang kini menepuk punggungnya. "Ya." Kemudian diulangnya kata itu. Kali ini dengan ketegasan dan keyakinan. "Suatu saat nanti, aku yang akan menjaganya. Bukan begitu?"_

"_Tepat."_

* * *

><p>"Coklat, Sena?" tawar Suzuna.<p>

"Tidak, untukmu saja, Suzuna. Terima kasih," tolak Sena halus. Cowok bermata sewarna karamel itu menatap langit. _Sudah mulai gelap_, batinnya. "Nah, Suzuna, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Suzuna ikut menatap langit. "Baiklah. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap," ujar gadis itu. Ia merapatkan jaket tipis yang melapisi tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sena merasakan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus. "Kau mau pakai jaketku?" tawar cowok itu.

"Eh?" Suzuna terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya. Benar-benar pertama kalinya Sena bertingkah seperti ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan cowok itu? Atau mungkin justru ada yang salah dengannya sendiri?

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa." Sena melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya lalu mengangsurkannya pada gadis di sebelahnya itu. "Pakai saja," katanya setengah memaksa. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa." Seakan tau pertanyaan di kepala Suzuna, Sena menambahkan. "Lagipula apa tidak aneh kalau seorang lelaki membiarkan seorang gadis kedinginan?"

Pipi Suzuna bersemu. Segera dipalingkannya wajah—tidak menghadap ke arah Sena. Selain karena tidak ingin Sena melihat wajahnya yang memerah, Suzuna juga ingin menormalkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa selalu bekerja lebih cepat bila ia berhadapan dengan sang Eyeshield 21 ini.

Akhirnya karena tidak mendapat respon dari gadis di sebelahnya, Sena memakaikan jaket miliknya kepada Suzuna, meletakkannya di bahu mungil gadis pemandu sorak itu sekaligus membuat debar jantung Suzuna semakin tak menentu.

_Sudah sering aku membayangkan adegan ini dengan pria tanpa wajah_, batin Suzuna. _Waktu itu tak ada perasaan hangat semacam ini. Lalu kini pria tak berwajah itu sudah memiliki rupa. Kurasakan di hatiku muncul sebuah perasaan berharga yang belum bisa kujelaskan._

"_Arigatou..._" Ucapan terima kasih dari Suzuna tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Di dalam kamarnya yang dibiarkan hening dan tanpa cahaya, Sena merenungi kejadian tadi sore bersama Suzuna—bersama gadis bersepatu roda itu. Bersama gadis yang pernah dan mungkin masih dicintai Riku.<p>

Dalam hatinya, Sena menghibur dirinya sendiri. Bahwa bukan suatu kesalahan bila diberikannya jaket miliknya itu pada gadis berambut dark blue yang nampak kedinginan. Bahkan mungkin bila Riku ada di tempatnya, pasti ia melakukan hal yang sama. Itu bukan suatu kesalahan.

Itu tidak salah bukan? Bila ketika sahabatnya sudah tidak bisa menjaga gadis yang dicintainya itu, ia menggantikan posisi Riku untuk melindungi sang gadis? Tidakkah bila Sena mengacuhkan si gadis, Riku justru akan marah?

Benar, itu bukan suatu kesalahan.

Namun, sebuah kesalahankah bila mendapati dirinya memiliki suatu perasaan yang sama seperti yang Riku rasakan? Untuk gadis bersepatu roda itu?

Ini salah. Mereka tidak boleh mencintai gadis yang sama. Itu terlarang.

Tapi bukankah Riku sudah tak bisa menjaga gadis yang mereka berdua cintai? Riku sedari dulu hanya bisa mengamati. Bukankah sudah pantas bila Sena berada di samping gadis itu? Kini hanya ada Sena untuk menjaga Suzuna, gadis itu.

Bukankah takdir memang menempatkan Sena untuk Suzuna?

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sena menyerah. Menyerah untuk melanjutkan perdebatan dengan batinnya sendiri. 'Menyerah' di sini berarti dia tidak akan lagi mempertanyakan perbuatannya terhadap Suzuna. Walaupun berat, akan dilupakannya perasaan Riku pada gadis pemandu sorak itu.<p>

Karena di masa ini yang mungkin menjaga gadis itu adalah Sena. Bukan Riku.

Sang Eyeshield 21 itu membuka amplop coklat yang diambilnya dari dasar laci meja secara perlahan. Ini milik Riku. Kenangannya tentang gadis bersepatu roda yang diam-diam selalu diperhatikannya dan diam-diam dicintainya. Keliarga Kaitani memberikan barang-barang berharga Riku—yang diletakan lelaki berambut perak itu di laci meja belajarnya—pada Sena ketika Riku sudah pergi.

Ya, pergi karena kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan yang membuat ruh Riku tak bisa menempati raganya lagi. Kecelakaan tepat di hari ketika akan diungkapkannya perasaan Riku pada Suzuna.

Semenjak kepergian sahabatnya, Sena tak pernah membuka amplop coklat ini. Tak pernah sekalipun. Ia tau, ini milik Riku pribadi. Namun kali ini, ia seperti mempunyai perasaan yang menyuruhnya menjamah kenangan ini. Kenangan antara Riku dan Suzuna, serta dirinya.

Ditumpahkannya isi amplop tersebut te atas meja. Puluhan foto itu segera masuk ke fokus matanya. Tiba-tiba matanya tertumbuk pada dua carik kertas putih ganjil yang ada di lautan kertas foto itu. Sena memungut salah satu kertas itu, dan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu membalikkannya dan mulai membaca.

_Sena? Coba katakan, apa aku sudah pergi? Baiklah, aku tau aku sudah pergi. Billa aku masih ada, tidak mingkin kau akan membaca surat _irrasional_ ini._

_Singkat saja, Sena. Aku tak punya banyak waktu. Bila aku memang benar-benar sudah pergi, tolong berikan surat kedua yang ada di amplop ini pada gadis itu. Ya, pada Suzuna Taki itu. Hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan—yang pernah kurasakan padanya dulu, kalau kau bertanya._

_Satu lagi, bila aku memang benar-benar sudah tidak di samping Sena lagi, dan tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaga dia, tolong tuntaskan janjiku itu, Sena. Jagalah dia. Sampai aku bisa menjaganya bila kami sudah berada di kehidupan yang sama._

_Kumohon._

_Riku_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Suzuna tertunduk. Kesepuluh jemarinya dengan erat memegang sebuah amplop coklat besar dan sebuah surat. Kedua matanya sudah sedari tadi berair, mengaburkan pandangannya.<p>

"Suzuna..." panggil Sena. "Maaf. Aku baru memberitahumu."

Lawan bicaranya tetap diam. Membisu. Dengan susah payah menekan gejolak perasaannya, akhirnya keluar kata-kata dari bibir gadis berambut dark-blue itu, walaupun hanya sebuah bisikan lirih.

"Kenapa ada orang yang... mencintaiku sampai seperti ini?" bisik gadis itu. Sementara aku tak mengenalnya, dan justru melupakan pertemuanku dengannya.

Giliran Sena yang tidak menyahut. Bagaimanapun, pertanyaan itu tak pantas dia jawab. Karena mungkin ia tak memiliki perasaan sedalam dan semurni yang Riku rasakan. Tugasnya—seperti yang diminta Riku—adalah menjaga gadis ini sampai waktu itu tiba. Waktu dimana giliran Riku untuk menjaganya.

Namun sampai saat itu tiba, akan dilindunginya gadis ini dengan segenap kemampuannya. Akan dijaganya gadis ini dengan seluruh hatinya. Dan... akan dicintainya gadis ini—_selamanya._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Untuk Suzuna Taki,<em>

_Masihkah kau ingat aku? Kupikir tak mungkin mengingat betapa banyak orang yang keluar-masuk di kehidupanmu. Juga mengingat bahwa pertemuan pertama—dan mungkin terakhir kita hanya berlangsung dalam sekejap. _

_Aku Riku Kaitani, dan kau Suzuna Taki._

_Aku tak tau harus mulai darimana, tapi ini memang sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Mencintaimu. Mencintai gadis bersepatu roda yang setiap hari hari di pikiranku dan ada di hatiku. Yang selalu kuamati tanpa _dia_ sadari._

_Serumit apapun kisah ini, toh akhirnyapun sama. Bahwa aku mencintaimu, Suzuna Taki._

* * *

><p><strong>~~~A Heart to Remember~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Untuk seseorang yang kini tidur dalam diam, yang kini ada di pelukan bumi yang kupijak.<em>

_Terima kasih._

_Terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang kau buang untukku. Untuk mencintaiku. Kini... aku bisa merasakannya. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan terus mengingatnya. Mengingatmu._

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> : Snow White

**Author :**

Saya tau ini OoC kelas beraaaatt! D: Maksa banget pula endingnya.

Tapi... mau gimana lagi? :3 #ditimpuk

Saya pengeenn banget ikut ES21Award sekaligus muasin rasa kangen saya ama FESI. Kangen banget ternyata karena lama nggak kesini. Di samping itu... ini buat kado keluarga virrtual tercinta : The Bloodiest Murderers Family! for the 1st Anniversary :*

Oke, cukup deh kata-kata gaje dari saya.

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
